Helping Big Sis Out
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: Yang is feeling very SF, and Ruby is the one who calms her desires. Lemon, one-shot.


_**A/N: I've wanted to do a RWBY one-shot featuring one of my favorite pairings of Yang and Ruby. I know it's already obvious, but be prepared for a (hopefully) good lemon. I'm not the best lemon writer in the world, and it's not really my forte, but it was requested by RWBYxFluorite. While you're at it, check out her RWBY story labeled 'Cardin's Redemption'. It's far better than the crap I write. Without further ado, let's get started.**_

_**Enjoy~! **_**^_^**

***Helping Big Sis Out***

Yang prowled her dorm, feeling frustrated. For the second time in a week, she was feeling sexually frustrated **(A/N: Like how I feel after I get home from work sometimes…)**. No male would be able to satisfy her urges.

'_As much as I love the kitty-cat, she's got the Ice Princess, and I don't want to make one of them do that.' _Yang wringed her lion's mane of hair in her hands. What to do? **(A/N: That pun wasn't intended at all.)**

If no male student was able to tame the brawler, then who would? Nora was already with Ren, and there was no trying to get her. The Valkyrie might end up breaking her legs and not team CRDLs'.

Pyrrha was out of the question as well. Something told Yang that attempting to get the Spartan to satisfy her sexual urges was a very bad idea. Plus she had Jaune, and he wouldn't want her to do anything that might be uncomfortable. Then it hit her.

'_I know she's my sis, but what about Ruby?'_ There were a few things that might seem wrong about that, for sure. For starters, Ruby was two years younger. Not only to mention that she was her little sister. If anyone outside of team RWBY found out, there would be Hell.

It was a risky choice. But it was a risk that Yang was willing to take, if it meant that her sexual appetite was cured.

Yang saw the dorm room open, and was happy to see it was indeed her Little Red.

"Yang, why are you locked in here?" Ruby asked. "Everyone else is outside since it's the weekend."

"Because I'm feeling extremely SF right now," Yang murmured, hoping Ruby wouldn't hear. She did.

"Did you just say SF?" she asked. Yang tried to shy away, "N-no, I-I-I di-didn't say th-that." Ruby smirked, and the brawler knew that smirk only too well.

"My dear sister, you were never a good liar. I heard what you said. You need to get laid, is that right?" Ruby asked with a Cheshire Cat smile. Yang nodded, embarrassed about being caught. Ruby walked, her smaller hips shaking from side to side. She was so tantalizingly close to Yang, and the brawler wanted nothing more than to capture those lips of hers.

So, you want me to calm your desire then?" Ruby whispered in Yang's ear. Yang nodded feverishly in response. Ruby leaned forward, and placed her lips on Yang's.

'_Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? You wanted this, so kiss her back you fool!' _a voice in Yang's mind screamed. Yang kissed back, and she licked Ruby's lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Red complied, and Yang's tongue slipped inside her mouth, dancing lively. With their tongues in the other's mouth, the two started to undress. Yang took off her top, and her DD breasts sprang out eagerly. Ruby's smaller B-cups were perky, making Yang's mouth water at the sight of them.

Ruby let out a small squeak of happiness as the brawler's mouth left her lips and found them, sucking gently.

"Oh Yannnnnnnnng," Ruby moaned. She pushed Yang down onto the nearest bed, and pulled off her shorts.

"Is someone a bit wet?" Ruby teased as she began to pull off Yang's panties. Yang shot her a look that said, 'Don't tease me'. The blonde let out a cry as Red stuck two fingers inside her clit.

Yang began writhing in pleasure as Ruby's fingers found their way deeper inside, teasing the wet folds. Ruby continued pumping her fingers in, reaching deeper each time. Yang was about to climax when Ruby pulled out, leaving the blonde's clit still twitching in excitement.

"Well Yang? How was that?" Ruby asked teasingly. Yang replied after gasping for air, "S-so good!"

Ruby smirked, "If you liked that, then you'll definitely like this." Before yang could react, Ruby plunged her tongue into Yang's clit, making her moan in ecstasy.

"AHHHHHH! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Yang moaned, tearing at the bed sheets. Ruby continued to dance her tongue over the blonde's entrance, going a bit deeper each time. Yang's thighs began to shake.

"RUUUUBBBBYYY! I'M CUMMMMMMINNNNGGGG!" she screamed. It was certainly a good thing team JNPR wasn't home, as it would have been very difficult to explain. Yang's liquids splashed on Ruby's face, some of it going in her mouth. Ruby licked up the tart liquid, smiling, "Now it's your turn."

Yang pulled off Ruby's red panties, adding to the already quite big pile of garments on the floor. Yang shoved her head in, and began to lick.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby moaned as Yang's tongue flickered around her clit. The experience was one of the most satisfying ones Ruby had felt, and would probably remain one.

Despite not fingering her earlier, Yang saw no reason to not do it at the same time.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby continued to moan, her legs shaking in pleasure. She wasn't going to last much longer, especially if Yang kept licking her like that. The crimson haired girl loved feeling Yang's tongue work her clit, going from gentle teasing licks to faster, meatier strokes.

"I'M CUMMING!" Ruby yelled out, and her release was something else to say the least. Most of her liquids sprayed right into Yang's waiting mouth, her hips bucking. It was a very good thing everyone was out on some kind of business. Ruby collapsed, wore out from the most pleasing experience she ever had. Yang fell down next to her, "That was fucking amazing."

They fell asleep on the bed, still covered in each other's liquids.

_Two hours later…_

Weiss and Blake walked into their dorm, and recoiled as they smelled something familiar. Very familiar.

"Um, Weiss?" Blake motioned to Yang and Ruby, still asleep in the bed. The heiress paled.

"WHY DID THEY DO IT IN MY BED!?"

_**A/N: Finally, this is done. I had this damn thing sitting on my desktop for the longest, pondering on whether to actually do this. I'm not the best lemon writer in the world, so please don't hate. Don't bother asking for a sequel, cuz there won't be. Review, or naw?**_

_**Ja**_


End file.
